-愛の101日間-
by Minuet Pavlov
Summary: "Si pides por amor en este lugar, en 101 días tendrás tu respuesta" Un rumor enuncia que Ritsu Oda acudió a la famosa colina dónde, se dice, se cumplen milagros de amor. Masamune Saga tiene 101 días para que la persona de la que éste se termine enamorando sea él.
1. Crepúsculo en la Colina

愛の101日間

* * *

><p>[101]- 丘の上のトワイライト<br>_-Prólogo-_

By M. Pavlov

* * *

><p><em>"Si pides por amor en este lugar, en 101 días tendrás tu respuesta"<em>

Un pequeño tonto mito de un santuario en una colina rumbo a una escuela.  
>Una leyenda urbana.<br>Un cuento de los locales.

Un corazón cuyos latidos se volvían más fuertes a cada paso, recordándola.

El _kami_ del santuario, un dios con probablemente demasiado tiempo en sus manos, adoraba las flores. Grandes, pequeñas, llenas de vida. Increíblemente coloridas. Las atesoraba enormemente.  
>Sin embargo, nadie sabía por qué con exactitud.<p>

Un jovencito nervioso traía consigo una hermosa rama de un árbol de cerezo. A penas y cabía en sus manos. No era en lo absoluto larga o grande y, pese a lo que se pueda pensar, no la había arrancado del árbol. La había encontrado cerca del río al pie de la colina, brillando con rocío bajo los rayos de sol del mediodía.

Lo reconoció como una señal.

Le gustaban las flores de _sakura_.  
>El pensamiento de hacer lo que había venido a hacer le había rondado por la cabeza algunos días. Honestamente, ni siquiera lo había considerado de forma seria. Ver aquella rama con las flores más bonitas que haya visto jamás en un cerezo, lo tomó como una señal. Una de sus flores predilectas, el dios que amaba las flores, encontrar las flores de <em>sakura<em> más vistosas…

Seguramente no era coincidencia.

Pero para flores, éstas eran algo comunes.  
>Esperaba que su humilde ofrenda alegrara al <em>kami<em> del santuario de todas formas.

La hora era la correcta.  
>El crepúsculo, cercano.<p>

Una gama de naranjas se deslavaban por el cielo.  
>Tachas de plata se aferraban al pronto manto nocturno.<br>Los colores de oropel fluctuaban con sombras al movimiento.  
>Los escalones de la pavimentación de la colina lucían como un teatro de sombras, dejando caer la suya en el sendero que creaban.<p>

El dios del santuario, ser interesante y caprichoso, tomaba aparentemente como pasatiempo cumplir los deseos de esos que venían a él a pedir milagros de amor, cuando era solo un _kami_ de la colina. Al igual que su afición por las flores, nadie sabía el porqué de sus acciones.

A nadie le molestaba, de todas formas.  
>No cuando las peticiones que llegaban a sus oídos eran atendidas magníficamente.<br>Ciento uno días de espera a cambio de amor; sonaba a una oferta demasiado tentadora al fin y al cabo.

Una vez subidos los escalones, casi a la cúspide de la colina, el pequeño santuario se encontraba bañado de flores; preciosas, fragantes y que nunca había visto jamás. Rosas, azules, amarillas naranjas, rojas. Un espectáculo hipnotizante.

Un aroma a agua, similar al de la lluvia, se respiraba en la zona. Las flores generaban su propio oasis entre el directo rayo de sol que recibía el santuario. En cierta forma pareció entender al dios. Olía a flores, a _petrichor_ y refrescaba de forma relajante.

El joven se acercó, caminado por un pequeño camino de piedras de río, y depositó cuidadosamente la rama del árbol de cerezo en el primer espacio que encontró. Cuando se dio cuenta, la rama parecía demasiado cerca pero lo enmarcaba de forma fantástica.  
>Contrastaba bellamente con el ruido de los colores estridentes de las flores con la palidez de la rama y sus delicados brotes.<p>

Inmediatamente, el muchacho tomó su lugar frente al santuario reverenciando dos veces, aplaudiendo otras dos para terminar reverenciando una vez más.

Hizo su petición silenciosamente, mientras cerraba sus verdes ojos.  
>No se le pudo evitar escapar un "<em>Por favor"<em> algo desesperado.

Su plegaria había sido hecha, siguiendo los pasos correspondientes.  
>Una puesta de sol. Una ofrenda. Una plegaria.<br>Y sintiéndose satisfecho, el muchacho comenzó a bajar de la colina y caminó hacia su casa.

No había regresado de la experiencia más sabio.  
>Ni siquiera con algo de iluminación espiritual.<p>

El joven que poseía el cabello marrón, también tenía una mirada esperanzada.  
>Sabía que podía ser inútil. Una completa falla. Una pérdida de tiempo.<br>Y aun sabiendo aquello, guardaba esperanza.

La más grande de las esperanzas.

* * *

><p>Mi primera historia para SIH.<p>

:B Estoy emocionada~

Fue un corto inicio.  
>La historia va a ser más que nada desde el punto de vista de Masamune.<br>Como originalmente no tenía contemplado un prólogo para la historia, decidí que, con el POV entero de Masamune, le di a Ritsu una breve oportunidad.

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

¡Un review y un vaso de agua no se le niega a nadie!


	2. La Cuenta Regresiva Inicia

愛の101日間

* * *

><p>[100]- カウントダウンが始まります<p>

By M. Pavlov

* * *

><p><strong>[Mañana]<strong>

Le tomó a Masamune por sorpresa.

No hubo mucha diferencia en su rutina diaria, a decir verdad.  
>El día pintaba como cualquier otro.<p>

Se levantó temprano para marcharse a la escuela, pese a que no era precisamente madrugador, entre cobijas abrigadoras y almohadas acolchonadas que mantenían su calor corporal aún después de salir de lavarse el rostro al baño. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, arreglándoselo sin la necesidad de un cepillo, para disponerse a vestirse con el uniforme escolar y desayunar algo.

Vestido, bajó las escaleras solo para observar que Sorata ya estaba despierto y se removía juguetonamente con una bola de papel en el suelo.

No había rastro alguno de sus padres. Ni las señales que indicaban que habían estado ahí como alguna taza de café con marcas de labial en la orilla y rastros de líquido todavía tibio en el fondo, algún plato con cereal pegado a sus paredes o platos del desayuno en el lavabo dejados ahí de forma apurada antes de salir al trabajo.

Se preguntó si habían venido a casa del todo o si habían evitado dejar huella de su presencia por voluntad propia, puesto que parecía que nadie había estado ahí, no solo esta mañana, sino desde hace meses.

De todos modos eso explicaba porque Sorata se entretenía sin perjuicios de un lado a otro, con lo que era probable que fuera un papel de los juicios de su madre, arrugado en un acto de cólera, olvidado en un rincón con esperanzas de que alguien más lo recogiese. Iba sin ser dicho que también le habían ignorado por completo.

No había señales de un traste de comida en un acto caritativo para el pequeño gatito.

Se preguntaba también si al igual que con él, evitaban cargar con la engorrosa tarea mental de recordar que tenían seres viviendo bajo su techo que se suponía, requerían de las necesidades básicas, o si esta era la forma de decir que, como con él, Sorata suponía algo desagradable para siquiera interactuar.

El gatito se percató de la presencia de su dueño, el único humano que parecía que reconocía su existencia en este mundo, y abandonando su juguete se acercó a sus pies y comenzó a tallarse contra estos. Un acto que simulaba un "_Buenos días_", un "_Dame de comer, por favor_" y un "_Este humano es mío_", todo junto.

Al poco rato encontró sus calcetines muy interesantes y jugó con ellos, fingiendo que los cazaba y utilizando sus patitas para palmearlos.

La imagen de su pequeña mascota enérgica y risueña consiguió, pese a las posibilidades en contra, alegrarle la mañana en la casa vacía.  
>Le levantó del suelo y le acarició hasta oír el familiar ronroneo. Masamune y Sorata estaban solos y solo se tenían el uno al otro. Sintiendo cómo el animal buscaba sus caricias, Sorata el único miembro en su familia al que le interesaba activamente demostrarle afecto. Habiéndose rendido por algún acercamiento con sus padres, podía trabajar con esto.<p>

Aún estaba pequeño y parecía necesitar de más comida. Era también bastante ligero. Al depositarlo junto a sus pies, pensó en pasar a una tienda de mascotas para comprarle el alimento adecuado. Un tazón nuevo también.  
>¿Rojo? … ¿Azul?... Quizá cromado.<p>

Por el momento, un tazón de leche debería ser suficiente.

Caminó al refrigerador, encontrándolo desalentadoramente casi vacío.

Lo único que había ahí eran un par de huevos, una botella abierta de leche, un envase con algo de arroz y botellas de condimentos. Se decidió por hacerse _omurice_, calentando el arroz y luego haciendo la tortilla de huevo. Le colocó en un plato y lo decoró de forma sencilla con cátsup.

Sirvió todo aquello que le podía caber de leche en el pequeño plato a Sorata, y se conformó con acompañar su desayuno con lo que había quedado en la botella.

Se sentó a comer, escuchando cómo el gatito lamía la leche.

También debía pasar a surtirse de despensa con el dinero de gastos del mes que le habían dejado el día previo. Tenía que hacer un presupuesto.  
>Ahora que tenía a Sorata debía vislumbrar cuánto del dinero debía dársele a sus respectivos consumos y cuidados.<p>

Cuando terminó, dejó el plato en el lavabo, pensando que vendría a lavarlo al regresar a casa.  
>Tiró la botella a la basura y fue al <em>genkan<em> para calzarse los zapatos.

Sorata se acercó, dándose cuenta que Masamune parecía marcharse y éste, con una sonrisa, se despidió de él, acariciando su cabeza suavemente.

Salió así de su casa, con la mochila sobre el hombro.

El camino a la escuela fue menos eventual de lo habitual.  
>O quizá era porque otros pensamientos que orbitaban su cabeza le aislaban por completo de sus alrededores.<p>

El día estaba fresco.  
>Los últimos meses del año siempre traían esta soledad y frío características de ellos.<p>

Había nubes que se barrían por el cielo, a causa de fuerte viento.

Además de ver a más alumnos de su escuela dirigirse al mismo destino que él y a adultos en vías de ir a sus trabajos, no había más que resaltar.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la escuela, depositó sus cosas en el pupitre y se dedicó a esperar a que el resto del alumnado llegara al salón.

Como había sido de los primeros en llegar, el bullicio dentro de éste fue creciendo paulatinamente. Tipos hablando de conquistas amorosas, favoritos del maestro terminando tareas, _otakus_ conversando del más reciente capítulo de su serie favorita.

Nada particularmente digno de su atención.  
>Solo la rutina diaria.<p>

-¡Me faltan 66 días!-escuchó a una chica decir a sus espaldas, repentinamente.

-¿En serio? ¡Waaaah!- le respondió otra de las con quien hablaba.- ¡Tengo ganas de ir!

-Deberías. No tiene margen de error. Es cien por ciento efectivo.-la alentó otra.  
>Masamune no pudo evitar pensar que estaba siendo demasiado escandalosas. No debería ser tan difícil hablar con un volumen de voz moderado.<p>

-¡Sí lo es! Te aseguro que cuando acaben los 66 días, tendré alguien a mi lado.-

-De verdad, es tan efectivo que los chicos también están empezando a acudir. ¡Ayer vi uno muy lindo de cabello café y ojos verdes ahí cuando iba camino a casa!-

Y ahí fue cuando ocurrió.

La imagen de alguien que parecía encajar con el vago perfil que habían dado apareció en su cabeza, sorpresivamente.

Y Masamune no pudo más que sentirse trastabillado por aquello.

Terminó volteando hacia ellas antes de poderse dar cuenta.

Las compañeras de su salón le miraron extrañadas. Si bien Masamune lucía usualmente sin interés de absolutamente nada, que semejante muchacho guapo pareciese que fuera a hablar por cuenta propia con ellas por primera vez, era un prospecto que hacía temblar las piernas.

Masamune por su parte, demasiado hundido por el acto reflejo y lo expectante que lucían de que ocurriera algo, emitió _"¿Los chicos visitan qué?_", de la manera más anticlimática.  
>Ellas, por su parte, no hicieron reparo a esto. De hecho, estaban más emocionadas porque, en efecto, él les había hecho la plática por principio suyo.<p>

-Una colina que brinda milagros de amor- suplió una.

Masamune con eso supo que con eso ya estaba considerado para escuchar una historia ridícula.

-Cerca de la escuela, hay una colina con un pequeño santuario de dónde se pueden ver magníficas puestas de sol.-le ilustró su amiga.

-¡Dicen que si pides por amor en el santuario, después de 101 días, tendrás a alguien a tu lado!-

Masamune no siguió la plática. Guardó silencio, con el rostro inexpresivo.

_Vaya tontería._

-¡P-Pero no es solo algo que las chicas hagan!, ¿verdad?-dijo una codeando a otra, en un intento desesperado de ganar su atención una vez más.- ¡Los chicos también están empezando a ir! Ayer vimos a uno de cabello castaño ahí. Tenía grandes ojos verdes. Su expresión era demasiado linda.  
>¡Tenía las mejillas rojas! ¡Me pregunto a quién tendrá en la mira!<p>

Surtió efecto porque la mirada que portaba fue lentamente cambiando, hasta escudriñarse.

_¿No podía ser él, o sí?  
>¿Cuál era la probabilidad?<em>

La llegada del profesor le salvó de seguir con la plática y tomando asiento para la clase a iniciar, su mente se la pasó calculando dicha posibilidad.

* * *

><p><strong>[Tarde]<br>**

A las cuatro de la tarde, el sonido de la campana de la escuela avisó a los alumnos del final de las clases.  
>Masamune suspiró.<p>

No había llegado a nada concluyente.

Recolectó sus cosas y se dispuso a caminar hacia la biblioteca.

Por lo general no había mucho alumnado en ella. Hoy, en cambio, había más alumnos de los que había visto ahí juntos en los últimos meses. No le dio mucha importancia.

Dejó sus cosas en su lugar habitual y caminó hacia los libreros para encontrar algo nuevo que leer.

Sus finos dedos se movieron de aquí para allá sobre las espinas de los tomos, tratando de hallar algo que capturara su atención. Al final, terminó decidiéndose por "_La Tapa en la Olla_" de Ryouichi Sumi.

Fue a su habitual lugar, en el rincón más lejano de las mesas junto a las ventanas y abrió el libro con un fino movimiento de muñeca. Sobraban palabras para indicar que Masamune estaba distraído en otras cosas que en la actual lectura del libro. Su cabeza seguía pensando en ese pensamiento que había capturado su total atención desde la mañana.

_¿Realmente él haría algo como eso?  
>¿Cuántos castaños ojiverdes había en la escuela?<em>

¿Cuál era la probabilidad?

Escuchó la puerta.  
>Seguido de ello había pasos que se apresuraban hacia él, y se detuvieron abruptamente en la mesa frente a la suya. Levantó la vista tras el sonido de una exhalación cansada y un desparrame de muchos libros en la mesa.<p>

Era _él_.

Los ojos miel de Masamune admiraron a la figura que se había detenido en lo que sería el lugar frente al suyo, pero en aquella mesa. Sin tanta gente ocupando lugares, podía verle sin problema alguno.

Aun así, no lo miraba abiertamente.

Después del accidente bajo la lluvia, cada vez que hacía contacto visual con él –o que éste se percataba que él estaba cerca- , se ponía nervioso, como un animalito, y salía despavorido de su presencia.  
>Masamune no entendía porque hacía eso, todavía.<p>

No es como si se lo fuera a comer o algo por el estilo.

Parecía que no se había dado cuenta que Masamune estaba ahí o que siempre estaba en la biblioteca. Una vez que estaba ensimismado en sus asuntos, lucía como que cesaba roce completo con la realidad.

Fingiendo que su total atención estaba en el libro que había elegido, le miró de soslayo.

Era un pequeño jovencito, más bajo que él, de cabello castaño que se veía demasiado suave bajo los rayos del Sol. Tenía ojos color verde, grandes; no del color de las esmeraldas. Era más como… ¿pasto seco? No. Verde olivo. Su cuerpo era delgado. No tenía ni una onza de músculos.  
>Sus caderas eran pequeñas, posicionadas a una alta altura. Daba el efecto de que poseía piernas largas.<p>

Era torpe. De las tantas veces que lo había visto, más de la mitad involucraban pequeños deslices que le creaban todo tipo de problemas como caídas, resbalones y golpearse contra postes.

Aparentemente, le gustaba leer.  
>Era quizá la única persona además de él, que venía frecuentemente a la biblioteca.<br>A diferencia de Masamune, tenía la tendencia de sacar enormes cantidades de libros. Presumía que eran para estudiar, porque lo veía haciendo tareas la mayoría del tiempo.  
>Aunque estaba seguro que había también visto su pequeña selección de libros de ficción en las torres con las que se dirigía a la bibliotecaria para llevárselos a casa.<p>

Era efusivo y tímido.  
>Se emocionaba con facilidad y era renuente de otros.<br>Se llegó a preguntar varias veces si tenía amigos. Nadie con una vida social activa se pasaba todos los días en la biblioteca. Él era la prueba.

Sonreía con frecuencia y por cosas muy sencillas.  
>Leer un libro, terminar la tarea, ver los cerezos caer a través de la ventana.<p>

Debía ser agradable ver el mundo con una visión optimista.  
>Se veía a leguas que había sido criado en un hogar lleno de amor.<p>

Masamune rechinó los dientes ante cuánto le sacaba aquello de sus casillas.

¿Cómo era posible que una persona que había demostrado semejante bondad y amabilidad hacia su persona, que fuera tan amado, que todavía podía sonreír con tanta facilidad, necesitase de recurrir a "milagros" o "deseos" para conseguir el afecto de alguien?

Escapaba de su comprensión.

Masamune no era precisamente una persona sentimental. Tampoco se le había demostrado mucho afecto en su vida como para ser empático de éste, pero hasta él sabía que ese tipo de cualidades que una persona como el castaño todavía poseía a diferencia de él, eran de las cuales atraían a la gente.

¿O es que acaso ese mundo también tenía su propio lado depresivo que aún con esas cualidades no era suficiente para los demás? Él no lo sabía.

Había tenido novias. Había intentado enamorarse de ellas.  
>Jamás lo había conseguido y, de hecho sentía que el afecto que le profesaban era asfixiante.<p>

Si una persona como el castaño necesitaba de ayudas externas para conseguir a alguien que le quisiera, entonces Masamune vivía en más mentiras de las que creía.

Incluso personas _irritantemente_ buenas no la tenían tan fácil.

Pero, una vez más, ni siquiera estaba seguro si él era la persona que habían visto en la colina.

Vio la figura del chico del cual no sabía su nombre irse, otra torre de nuevos libros a través de los pasillos. Los miraba como si fueran las cosas más maravillosas del mundo y andaba entre los estantes eligiéndolos como quien va al supermercado a comprar su comida favorita.  
>Masamune se había perdido la devolución de los libros que había venido a dejar y parecía que esta vez no se iba a quedar como muchos otros días.<p>

Haciendo fuerza de acopio, el chico cargó los libros y su mochila y salió apurado, de la misma forma en la que había entrado.

Él se quedó viendo a la puerta un rato, con el mentón recargado en una mano, a la vez recargada en la mesa, con el libro cambiando páginas por el viento, sin darse cuenta.

Entonces, ajeno a su comportamiento habitual, cerró el libro y se levantó de la mesa, con su mochila al hombro.

La biblioteca perdió repentinamente el atractivo que siempre lo traía a ella.

Caminó, involuntariamente, hasta el estante y fue hasta ese momento que recobró parcialmente la lucidez porque se debatió en devolver el libro o llevárselo.

No lo había atrapado como pensó que tal vez lo haría. Pero tampoco, de lo poco que había leído –y de lo que había logrado leer- , lucía como un mal libro. Igual y le faltaba leer más para aclimatarse con él.

-Pero no sé si hacerlo.-una plática lo interrumpió de su debate mental.

-Estoy segura de que te irá bien.-dijo una voz suave y amable.-Además de que tiene 100% de posibilidad de que pase.

_…¿Están hablando de nuevo de esa colina?  
><em>

-Pero, ¿no es complicado?-

-No. –se escuchó una sonrisa en la voz.-Solo vas, llevas flores, te aseguras que el Sol se esté poniendo y pides lo que tú quieras.

No hubo respuesta. La falta de una indicaba que la amiga aún tenía dudas.

-¿Te gustaría que te acompañara? Sé dónde queda, así que no tendrías que ir sola.-

La pregunta estuvo fuera de sus labios tan rápido que no había sido consciente de que él la había pronunciado, dejándolo confundido ante dos pares de ojos que le observaban con sorpresa.

-Esa colina… ¿dónde queda?-

-¿Eh?... ¿Saga-kun?-

Eran compañeras suyas.  
>Una bajita, de apariencia dulce. Tenía el cabello castaño, aunque no se veía tan suave como otros, y lo tenía estilizado en dos trenzas bajas. La reconocía porque le pedía repetidamente los apuntes. La amiga indecisa era una pelinegra, ligeramente más pequeña que ella, de cabello lacio que le llegaba al mentón.<p>

Compartían la misma expresión confundida.

Al darse cuenta que había vuelto hacer lo mismo que en la mañana, cosa que con esto ya se estaba haciendo costumbre y a él no le hacía gracia, volvió a preguntar, ahora con un veje de incomodidad.

-La colina,… ¿dónde está?-

-¿Ah? ¡Ah! S-Se encuentra en la z-zona sur por dónde se accede a la escuela.-respondió la castaña.

Eso era muy vago.

-¿Tiene señales particulares?-inquirió, con la respuesta siendo una larga mirada enmudecida de la chica de las trenzas.

Masamune levantó una ceja.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?-intercedió la pelinegra. Aquello hizo que la castaña se despabilara y que se le colorearan las mejillas. Volteó a ver a su amiga, y con la mirada, ésta le dijo todo.

Una oportunidad así no se desperdiciaba.

* * *

><p><strong>[Atardecer]<strong>

Era obvio.

Para todos los que pudieran ver, excepto para Masamune, que iba más concentrado en sus pensamientos que en el mundo que le rodeaba.

La chica que iba con él se estaba haciendo demasiadas ilusiones sobre esta escapada.

A decir verdad, Masamune caminaba sin razón ni sentido.  
>Después del intercambio con sus compañeras y que le acompañaba hubiera accedido, se cuestionó repetidas veces la razón de todo esto. ¿Por qué estaba yendo a la colina?<p>

No había ninguna razón lógica.

Simplemente había sido un impulso repentino que ni él había entendido. ¿De qué se trataba todo aquello?

No podía retractarse ahora.  
>Independientemente de que había orillado a alguien más a que le mostrase dónde estaba, que en cualquier momento podía despedirse y retirarse, ya había emprendido el viaje hasta aquí.<br>Sería un desperdicio desistir en ese momento.  
>Además no perdía nada con ir.<p>

Probablemente tiempo, pero tenía hasta entrada la noche para regresar a casa.  
>Lo menos que pudiera estar en ella.<br>Así que tiempo tenía de sobra.

El viaje fue sustancioso.  
>No estaba ni muy lejos ni muy cerca de la escuela.<br>Sin embargo, se debía tomar una serie de calles pequeñas y callejones pintorescos para encontrar su ubicación correcta, así que dar con ella era intricado.

A los alrededores de ésta había un barrio viejo, dónde había más adultos mayores y adolescentes que niños y adultos. Parecía una comunidad animada.

Al pie de uno de los costados, pasaba un río y a sus orillas había cerezos que no tenían flores por la estación.

La colina era una elevación a la mitad del barrio, discernible a simple vista puesto que las casas eran pequeñas y no había edificios. Estaba pavimentada para su fácil acceso, y estaba rodeada con algunos muros de concreto pintados de blanco.

Masamune siguió a la chica, fijándose por primera vez que la puesta de Sol estaba cerca de su apogeo, y cómo las sombras de los escalones parecían hacer un teatro de sombras.

Había una pequeña plaza a la mitad de la escalinata, con un par de bancas de piedra y una barda que funcionaba como mirador. Daba la impresión de ser uno de los lugares más apacibles que te pudieras encontrar jamás.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a la cima.

Inmediatamente, Masamune se dio cuenta de lo inusual que saltaba a la vista del panorama.

-¿Es este?-levantó una ceja.

-Sí, este es el santuario.-se acomodó la mochila.

No tenía nada de sorprendente.  
>Era un simple pequeño santuario como muchos otros que se erigían al borde los caminos en el campo, conteniendo dentro de ellos <em>kamis<em> de los caminos para cuidar a la gente que los utilizaba.  
>A su alrededor parecía que tenía su propio jardín privado. No tenía tierra ni pasto alrededor, era concreto rodeado por una no muy alta cerca de color rojo. Para acceder a él, se debía caminar una corta vía pavimentada por grandes piedras de río. Todo eso estaba lleno de flores. En floreros, en ramos, en adornos. Se parecía a un jardín encantado, con su extraña cede en medio de un lugar tan común sin explicación alguna.<p>

Enarcó una ceja ante una rama de árbol de cerezo enmarcando el santuario.  
>La falta de originalidad de algunos.<p>

¿O eso era realmente?  
>Porque resaltaba a simple vista, a diferencia del mar amorfo de flores, y los brotes eran bonitos.<p>

Y, algún cerezo había florecido en invierno.

-¿Entonces es una oración y una ofrenda?-

-Sí, en una puesta de sol.-señaló su acompañante al cielo de suave color naranja.

-Todas las flores son el representan el deseo de alguien.-concluyó Masamune, tras pensarlo un poco, escudriñando la mirada al poner atención a la diversidad se éstas.

-Bueno, no todas.-sonrió.-Hay quienes ya tienen su deseo cumplido y siguen trayendo flores aquí en señal de gratitud al _kami_ de este santuario.

-Ah.-guardó silencio por un momento.- ¿Hay alguna razón en específico por la cual el _kami_ cumple estos '_milagros de amor'_?

-¿Eh? … Y-Yo…no sabría decirte. Hasta dónde tengo entendido, nadie lo sabe.-

Masamune ya no respondió. No había necesidad.  
>Estaba más ocupado frunciendo el ceño ligeramente ante las incógnitas sin respuesta que le flotaban por la cabeza.<p>

Estaba, por ejemplo, la pregunta sobre qué hacía un santuario de este tipo en un lugar como este.  
>Los <em>kamis<em> de este tipo se ponían en pequeños santuarios para cuidar el camino. Había la probabilidad de que este no fuera el que daba su protección al camino, si no a la colina entera. No era inusual _kami_ que cuidaran montañas, como la Princesa Konohanasakuya del Monte Fuji, ¿pero un _kami_ que cuidara de una colina? Sonaba ridículo.

Viendo que esto era una posibilidad poco loable, era probable que ni siquiera fuera un _kami_ relacionado con esos aspectos.

¿Quizá era uno enfocado a las relaciones amorosas?

Pero, ¿qué hacía un ahí, en medio de la nada?  
>Es decir, ni los locales recordaban la historia del santuario. Sus orígenes o los motivos.<br>Era demasiado confuso.

Sin embargo además de las insistentes preguntas, sus pensamientos empezaban a escaparle e iban a otro tema, sin que pudiera detenerlos.

_¿Estuvo aquí?_

_¿Qué flores son suyas?  
>¿Qué fue lo que pidió?<br>¿Por qué una persona obviamente amada necesitaba de estos cuentos de hadas para conseguir más amor?_

Bueno,… ¿era su problema, no?

Masamune no estaba, de verdad, interesado en lo que hiciese o dejase de hacer.  
>De verdad.<p>

Solo era una serie de eventos, todo esto la colina y los deseos, que tuvieron el honor de capturar su atención por un tiempo y nada más. Con lo apático que era, muy pocas cosas le llamaban la atención, después de todo.

Y para ser sincero, toda la afrenta, de la colina y los deseos y los milagros, había sido insufrible.

-Uhm…-se dirigió a… ¿cuál era su nombre?...

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la expedición, la chica que había resuelto todas sus dudas creía inocentemente que su silencio, que esa arruga en su entrecejo, se debía a que estaba pensando cómo armar su '_declaración'_.

¿Habían servido finalmente todas aquellas miradas secretas que le dedicaba todo el tiempo y las indirectas que utilizaba con frecuencia?

_¿Iría a dejar flores frente a sus ojos para marcar deliberadamente sus intenciones?  
>¿Habría sido este un elaborado plan para traerla a este lugar romántico y expresar sus sentimientos de amor?<br>¿Se arrodillaría ante ella?  
>¿Sería atrevido y la besaría?<em>

A penas y podía contener su emoción.

-¿Sí, Saga-kun?- exhaló nerviosamente con una mirada mágica que brillaba bajo los colores del atardecer.

Claro, Masamune no vio nada de aquello.

-Me voy a casa.- se cargó la mochila al hombre- Cuídate.

Y se fue.

La chica solo lo vio irse, con esa misma expresión expectante congelada en su rostro, hasta que ya no pudo ver más su espalda alejándose.

No sería hasta mucho tiempo después, tras noches en vela acostada sobre su cama observando el techo, que entendería qué se había suscitado ese día.

Por su parte, Masamune seguía pensando incesablemente.  
>Trató, sin éxito, de contener su mente que se escabullía a parámetros que ni sabía con honestidad porqué se estaba cuestionando.<p>

_¿Qué clase de expresión tendría al venir aquí?_

* * *

><p><strong>[Noche] <strong>

Las estrellas plateadas ya estaban centelleando en cielo nocturno una vez que Masamune llegó a su hogar, con algunos víveres y las cosas que le había comprado a Sorata en la tienda de mascotas.

Un pequeño maullido le saludó en el _genkan_; el gatito recibía a su amo y tal parecía como que no se había movido de ahí desde que él se había marchado en la mañana.

-Ya llegué, Sorata.-exclamó, dejando las bolsas en el suelo para acariciar a su mascota. Lo que iba a ser una sonrisa provocada por la cálida bienvenida, se volvió el fantasma de una cuando se dio cuenta de otros dos pares más de zapatos en el _genkan_.

Estaban en casa.

No tardó mucho en escuchar sus voces peleando a la distancia, de igual forma.

Sin ganas de interactuar con ellos, Masamune dedicó su tiempo a él y a Sorata.

Al ir a la tienda de mascotas había terminado por comprar una bolsa de mediana de croquetas para gatitos en su primer año desarrollo. Bien administrada, podría durar dos semanas y volver a comprar otra a mitad de mes. También adquirió un plato rojo con decoraciones de peces en las orillas. No era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, considerando que debería servirle bien para cuando estuviera más grande.

Lavó el traste nuevo y puso comida en él.  
>Esperó pacientemente a que Sorata se acercase y empezara a comer.<p>

Curioso, el gatito se acercó a su nuevo plato y olió lo que había dentro. Parecía apetitoso, porque Masamune podía ver que empezaba a relamerse. Crujidos pequeños se escucharon y se le quitó un peso de encima, porque Sorata no tendría problema con transiciones de comida.

Arreglado aquello, se dedicó a cenar.

Pensando en el dinero y en que no había comprado su respectiva despensa, se conformó por una _bento_ de la tienda más cercana y una bebida fría.

Al momento de desempacarlo y tirar la bolsa a la basura, escuchó pasos salir de la estancia principal que se detuvieron en el _genkan_ y terminaron en la puerta siendo cerrada violentamente.

¿Así que su padre se había marchado, eh?

Dejó la comida en la mesa y empezó a comer.  
>Sorata aparentemente había terminado con lo suyo y se le oía jugar, quizá, con la bola de papel de la mañana. Pequeños sonidos hacía tratando de cazarla.<p>

Ahora necesitaba pensar en cuanto dinero debía dedicar a las vacunas y chequeos regulares de su mascota.

Minutos de silencio pasaron, con lo único que se escuchaba era el masticar de los alimentos y las patitas jugando por el suelo. Su mente estaba en blanco en ese transcurso, relajándose.

Sin tener nada más interesante que hacer, se revisó el antebrazo izquierdo para ver qué tan bien iba su recuperación. Ciertamente ya no le dolía, pero la costra de su herida seguía ahí todavía.

Su piel recordaba aún los dedos finos y helados que le revisaron con insistencia.

"_Por favor, sempai. Debe ir a la enfermería. Esto se debe tratar antes de que se infecte_."

Su tacto había sido gentil y amable.

Su mente flotó de nuevo a lugares que Masamune ignoraba.

Volvió a la realidad cuando se fijó que la caja del _bento_ no tenía nada más en ella. Había estado tan ensimismado que no había sentido el sabor de la comida.

Se acabó la bebida energética y tiró todo a la basura.

Buscó a Sorata, el cual había dejado de hacer ruido hacía un tanto. Le encontró dormido en el suelo, víctima del cansancio. Masamune se preguntaba de dónde una cosa tan pequeña podía sacar tanta energía para seguir jugando.

¿Qué los gatos no dormían 17 horas al día?

Lo cargó, llevándolo consigo. Algo que el pequeño gatito ni se dio cuenta de.

Pasó junto a la puerta de la estancia principal, sabiendo perfectamente que su madre seguía ahí, revisando libros de abogacía en la tranquilidad de la noche ahora que su padre probablemente se había esfumado al hospital, sin que nadie le interrumpiera.

Subió a las escaleras y entró a su cuarto.  
>Dejó a Sorata sobre su cama y este no hizo más que enroscarse en ella.<p>

Se puso la pijama y se deshizo de los calcetines.  
>No tenía tarea así que no había ningún problema con irse a dormir en ese momento.<p>

Apagó las luces, se metió a las cobijas y ahí se quedó, viendo boca arriba, sin poder cerrar los ojos aún.

No era porque no estuviere cansado, era porque estaba pensando demasiado.  
>Algo no le dejaba dormir todavía.<p>

Era una incógnita sutil que se había colado lentamente entre sus pensamientos. No había hecho más que tomar fuerza las últimas horas. Gritaba, clamando atención.

Había actuado de forma inusual todo el día.

Masamune no tenía contacto con otros compañeros, ni estaba particularmente atraído a historias urbanas ni hubiera abandonado la biblioteca sin una razón de peso antes de que lo sacaran de ésta en la noche.

¿Qué había pasado con él todo el día?

Esperaba que lo que fuere, no se volviera costumbre.  
>No le excitaba el prospecto de tener que relacionarse con sus compañeros o de salir de la biblioteca buscando cacerías de mitos.<p>

Su mente suplió una imagen creada por él mismo; su rostro ofuscado y sus mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza.

_¿Sería así entonces?_

Pero quizás no.  
>Ya la había visto con anterioridad.<p>

"_No soy muy bueno con esto." Admitió. "Qué tonto de mi parte pedirte que me dejes curarte cuando no puedo atar bien siquiera una venda. " Terminó con una risa seca y forzada._

No es que estuviera interesado, pero él era lo único ahí así que se había grabado su expresión en la memoria.

Las mejillas terriblemente rojas. Las pequeñas manos nerviosas que intentaban vendar lo mejor que podían. Ojos que no se atrevían a verlo.

_¿Sería así? _

Tras algo más de reflexiones, gruñó.  
>Intentó dejar de pensar en todo porque en ese asunto no lograba figurar nada.<br>_  
>'Intentó'<em>, era la palabra clave ahí.

Realmente, _todo_ aquello le había tomado por sorpresa.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN: **

La continuación de este FF.

¡Espero que les guste!

Me tardé más de lo esperado en escribir este capítulo.  
>Ignoro con exactitud porqué.<p>

De todas formas espero que sea de su agrado.

¡Un review y un vaso de agua no se le niegan a nadie!


End file.
